Bone hemostatic materials are either wax-like, putty-like, or paste-like in consistency. Waxlike materials such as bone wax and Ostene™ must be warmed and kneaded to soften them into a putty-like consistency for application to bleeding bone. Other commercially available putty-like hemostatic materials such as Hemasorb™, Hemasorb Plus™, and Absorbable Hemostatic Bone Putty (AHBP™) do not require warming or kneading prior to application to bone.
When the bleeding bone surface is elongated and narrow such as the medially-divided sternum, application of hemostatic materials using conventional surgical manipulation is more difficult. The present invention addresses the need to provide a more effective means for applying hemostatic and other, e.g., antimicrobial, putty-like materials to the surface of bleeding bone during a surgical procedure.
A new construct concept has been developed to provide a more surgically convenient method for applying hemostatic and drug-containing materials to bleeding surfaces. This concept can be applied to surfaces of any anatomical dimension. Another advantage of this construct is that it may offer protection from damage to surgical gloves by sharp bone surfaces.